


It's Your Birthday, Dean Winchester

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: Sam says it's January 24, which means it's Dean's birthday.Dean says if he's dead, he can't have a birthday.Sam begs to differ.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	It's Your Birthday, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic for Dean Winchester, on this his first birthday since he left us.
> 
> <3

“Are there even birthdays in heaven?” Dean sat at the kitchen table and stared at the candle burning in the small cake in front of him.

“There’s anything you want in heaven, right?” Sam said.

“But how can I have a birthday when I’m, you know, dead.”

Sam frowned. A swirly collection of wrinkles gathering on his forehead. “Do you feel dead?”

“No. But I am. And so are you, by the way.”

"I know, Dean. But... "

“And I ain’t gonna age anymore so…”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but… if I don’t age, then why have a birthday?”

“Birthdays aren’t about age. They’re about celebrating when you came into the world.”

“We’re not in the world anymore.”

“Okay. They’re about celebrating your life.”

“Which is over.”

Sam exhaled an exasperated sigh, “Dean.”

“And how do you know it’s January 24th. I mean, there’s not even days up here.”

“There is if you want there to be. I want there to be, so there are days. And today my calendar said it’s the 24th of January. Your birthday.”

Dean frowned.

“And if you don’t blow that candle out soon, the cake is going up in flames.”

Shrugging, Dean puffed out a small breath. The candle flickered out.

“That’s another thing. How come I got breath. I ain’t breathing. Or at least I don’t need to be. So how come I got breath?”

“I don’t know, Dean. Because you do. Because you always did. So you still do. Who knows. Maybe you can ask Jack next time you see him. Are you going to eat the cake, or what?”

Dean picked up the tiny delicacy and sniffed at the creamy icing.

“It smells… familiar. Like… like… Like when I was a kid. I think mum musta made a cake like this for me once.”

“Huh. Interesting,” Sam said.

Dean peeled away the white and blue dotty paper wrapper and took a bite.

“Oh man,” he mumbled through a mouthful. “This is the best damn cake I’ve ever had. It’s freakin’ amazing. Where did it come from?”

“I made a bunch of them yesterday. They’re in a tub in the pantry.”

“You made this?” Dean said, not even trying to hide his incredulity.

“Don’t be so surprised. I can cook.”

“Bacon and eggs.”

“And apparently cupcakes that remind you of your childhood.”

Dean shook his head. “Heaven’s weird, man. We going for a drink tonight, then?”

“For your birthday, you mean?” Sam said, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess. For my birthday. Though it makes no sense.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, we’re having dinner with mum and dad first. Then drinks at The Roadhouse.”

“You’ve got it all planned, huh?”

“We missed way too many birthdays, Dean. We need to make up for lost time.”

"Well, we're in the right place for that," Dean said, and stuffed the last piece of cake in his mouth as he stood up. “So dinner at mum and dad’s?” 

Sam picked up the empty plate and dropped it into the sink. “Don’t worry, dad’s cooking.”

“Oh thank god.”

“I’m gonna tell mum you said that,” Sam said, slapping his brother on the back.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dean said with a laugh as he headed to the doorway.

Sam chuckled. “You’re right.”

Dean stopped, turned around and looked at his brother, a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks for the cake, Sam, and… you know.” He waved his hand around. “I appreciate it. A lot.”

“You’re welcome, Dean. Happy birthday.”


End file.
